Problem: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {0} & {3} \\ {2} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{3} & {3}\times{0} & {3}\times{3} \\ {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{9} & {0} & {9} \\ {6} & {6} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$